


Goblinfighters

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Rarepairs Week 2K18 [4]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Claire and Present Danger, F/F, Roleswap, Trollhunter!Shannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Shannon tries to warn her crush, Mary, that goblins are coming for her.(a roleswap version of Claire and Present Danger with Shannon as the Trollhunter)





	Goblinfighters

Shannon climbs up the side of the house because she’s totally not a burglar.Really, she isn’t.She just wants to save her crush’s life, which is totally a good reason to commit what is basically breaking and entering if she thinks about it too much.Which she _isn’t_.

Because she’s the Trollhunter, and the Trollhunter saves lives and that’s a good enough reason to do things like this.

When everything is said and done, Shannon is going to have a _chat_ with Blinky.Not that any of this is his fault of course, but she wants to have a chat with _someone_ and she can’t very well do that with the goblins.They won’t listen!At all!Even though she spend _ages_ figuring out the best ways to communicate with them.

Why the freaking buttsnack do they have to be so _frustrating_?

Great, now she’s picked up language from Steve.

With a grunt, Shannon finally manages to climb up onto the roof.She runs through a mental map of Mary’s house to figure out which is a window to her crush’s room.Once she’s sorted that out, Shannon takes a deep breath and goes over and taps as loudly as she dares on the window.

This is going to be so freaking awkward.

Mary opens the window and stares at her.“Shannon, what the _fuck_?Wait, no.You totally sneaked out to see me!Omigosh!I can’t believe it!And I thought you didn’t have what it takes to be gf material—”

“Mary-”Shannon begins to stop the inevitable rant.Wait.What?Girlfriend material?Shannon’s brain freezes at the very thought. _Focus, Shannon.Goblins,_ she reminds herself.“Mary.Mary, listen to me, you’re in danger.”

“In danger of falling in love?”

“No, Mary, _real danger_.”Shannon presses her lips together.How to explain?“Okay, so goblins exist and right now there’s a huge pack of them that are super mad at you because they think you killed their leader, even though you didn’t.They’re not exactly the smartest bunch, but they’re extremely vengeful so we need to get you to Trollmarket where you’ll be safe.”

Mary stares at Shannon.“Suuure.”

“I’m telling the truth, Mary.Please, you have to believe me.”

“Yeah, no.I can smell a prank a mile away, Shan.And this has prank written all over it.”Mary whips out her phone.“Just wait until I tell all my Twitter followers—”

Shannon snatches the phone away.“No!Mary, _please_.I’m begging you.You have to believe me.”She takes out the Amulet of Daylight and shows it to the other girl.“This is a magical amulet that gives me armor.I’m the Trollhunter.”

Mary blinks, snorts, and then laughs.“Okay, sure, and I _won’t_ be in the running for Spring Queen this year.”

_“Maarry._ ”Shannon groans.This isn’t working.She takes a deep breath.Maybe showing will be better?It’s harder to argue with a magical suit of armor than words, right?“For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command.”

Nothing happens.

“Seriously?”Shannon snaps at the Amulet.“You can’t help me out just this once?You are one useless ancient artifact.”

_Thump.Thump.Thump._

Something lands on the roof over Mary’s room.The girls can hear the pit-patter as it draws nearer.

“You may be crazy, but you better come inside.That sounds like rain.”Mary gestures for Shannon to climb through the window.

Shannon glances up.She gulps.“That’s not rain.”She points with a shaking finger to the sea of red-yellow eyes staring down at her and Mary from the side of the house.

Mary yelps, and then yanks Shannon inside.They run out of her bedroom, down a flight of stairs, through a hallway, out a door, and into the night.

“What the hell is going on, Shannon?”Mary yells as they head for the woods.

“I told you, _goblins_!”Shannon answers.She raises the amulet before her eyes again.“C’mon, buddy, I really need you to work this time. _For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command_!”

Nothing.

“WAKA CHAKA!”

If it would help (and Shannon doubted it would) she’d apologize to the goblins about that one time she and her best friend, Eli, made fun of their battle cry.It had been stupid and childish and totally wasn’t worth getting killed over.Not that they knew about and were currently trying to kill her over _that_ , but still.Hours of being forced to watch after school specials had taught a younger Shannon that all conflicts could be resolved by saying, “sorry”.

Though the makers of those specials probably hadn’t taken “vengeful goblins” into account when they made them, so maybe this situation didn’t count.

Also, the specials were frustratingly condescending and Shannon hated them, so maybe she shouldn’t even be considering them when she’s running for her life anyway.

“Stop!Stop!”Mary halts in a clearing, gasping for breath.“I can’t go on any farther.”

“Mary, we have to keep—oh no.”Shannon looks all around.Every direction she turns the eyes are there, ominous and glowing.They’re surrounded.

“ _FOR THE GLORY OF MERLIN, DAYLIGHT IS MINE TO COMMAND, YOU HUNK OF METAL.NOW SAVE US!”_ She screams at the amulet, but still nothing.

Wait.

Shannon inspects the amulet closer.A fake.It’s a _fake._

Well, fuck.

She picks up a stick and tosses it to Mary.“You still have a good swing from softball, right?”She picks up another stick.

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
